dm176_wshfandomcom-20200214-history
Rie Kanegawa
}|width=300|height=200|position=center|left=0}}|label = EarthXros Pink Ranger |label2 = XrosForce Orange Ranger |label3 = XrosLegends Pink Ranger |label4 = SpiritXros Green Ranger |label5 = Jungle Steel White Ranger |label6 = Omniverse Pink Ranger |gender = Female|season = EarthXros XrosForce XrosLegends SpiritXros Jungle Steel Omniverse|color = Pink Fuschia Green White|complex2 = }|width=300|height=200|position=center|left=0}} SpiritXros Green Ranger |label7 = Legacy Knight |label8 = MomoPink }}Rie Kanegawa is the EarthXros, XrosLegends and Omniverse Pink Rangers. She is also the SpiritXros Green Ranger and the Jungle Steel White Ranger. Character History EarthXros Rie was chosen to answer the call of the Earth along with four other teenagers. XrosForce TbA XrosLegends Rie decides to find her power just by finding her XrosLegends Morpher and her XrosLegends Ranger Keys. SpiritXros TbA Jungle Steel TbA Omniverse Rie was called to help and he accepted the call, along with , , , and . After Omniverse After Omniverse, Rie became the Pink Centurioness. Personality EarthXros Rie is a lovable girl with a berserk button that can be activated by saying her name incorrectly. Calling her one of these could get her mad. XrosForce TbA XrosLegends Rie responds every other time she hears one of the names mentioned above. SpiritXros see above Jungle Steel TbA Omniverse Rie is generally more kind-hearted than she was in EarthXros. She also loses her berserk button. EarthXros Pink Ranger Arsenal Morpher * EarthXros Morpher * EarthXros Power Medals ** Pink Ranger Medal ** Wildcat Zord Medal Weapon * Wildcat Claws Zord * Wildcat EarthXros Zord XrosLegends Pink Ranger Arsenal Morpher * Legend Morpher * Legendary Ranger Keys Weapons * Xros Cutlass * Xros Pistol * Xros Arrow Zord * XrosLegend Jet Zord SpiritXros Green Ranger Arsenal Morpher * SpiritXros BraceMorpher * Spirit Crystals Omniverse Pink Ranger Arsenal Morpher * OmniSpinner * OmniCrystals Weapons * TbA Zord * TbA Trivia * She was originally going to be portrayed by Sasaki Nozomi. * Rie is the true leader of the EarthXros team. * Rie is from a different family from the other W-S H PR/SS characters that share her last name, Kanegawa. * In the EarthXros intro, shouts her name pronounced incorrectly and then she runs offscreen and fights him. * This problem is solved in the XrosLegends intro when she waves hi to the viewer, and in the Omniverse intro when she is shown checking her phone. * She originates as a Wii Sports Club CPU named Rie. ** Turns out, her human form is also based on Rie. * Rie is tied with for the most seasons record for a female character. * She, and are examples of characters who have a physical and a voice actor in PR, like James Navarro from Saban's Power Rangers Dino Charge. See also * Rie Shirogane - counterpart in Earth-10 * Rie Saiten/Whitefang - counterpart in Earth-15 Category:Pink Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Female Green Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Female White Ranger Category:Power Rangers EarthXros (Wild-Spirited Heart) Category:Power Rangers XrosLegends (Wild-Spirited Heart) Category:Power Rangers SpiritXros Category:Power Rangers Jungle Steel (Wild-Spirited Heart) Category:Power Rangers Omniverse Category:Orange Ranger